Flowers in the NightTime
by Jenna Black
Summary: ReWritten as of Febuary 09, 2006. Hermiones thoughts as she waits for the end of the world. M for safety no sex, just some gore.


Flowers in the Nigh-time

By Jenna Black

"So this is how it ends" I say aloud to myself as I looked down at the newspaper delivered to me. A tawny owl had visited at sunset; it had carried this, and a scribbled not saying 'I'm Sorry". I couldn't recognize the handwriting but it must have been an Order member's letter for it to reach me. The owl had been a lifeline for me, delivering something almost everyday to my hideaway cabin. Today it was the Daily Prophet, but instead of the normally thick paper, it was only one sheet. I go to read it and nearly drop it in shock.

There is only one article, centered in the middle, in large print.

Dumbledore and Potter Die, Voldemort Has Triumphed.

Last night in the final show down between good and evil in the wizarding world, good lost. When the final showdown began three were standing, when it was over there was one alone. Very few details are known about the battle, but what is known is extremely bleak. The only two people though able to defeat Voldemort are now dead. The world is truly cast into darkness.

This will be the last addition put out by the DAILY PROPHET. The world as we know it is over, and now nothing will ever be the same. My hope to everyone is that your last few days, or hours, of peace are truly enjoyable, and that whatever world is after this one, it can make all dreams unfulfilled here possible. Goodbye and Godspeed

Alabaster Tinmullion

"I wish I could have been there." I say and laugh bitterly, I hadn't heard good news in weeks, and I knew things were getting desperate. I just hadn't expected it to end that quickly. _How much time is left? _I thought. _An hour, two? It doesn't really matter anyway, all is gone. I wonder how long it is before they find me and hand me over to him for being a mudblood. But it's not going to happen, ever, I plan to be long gone by then._ I walk over to my desk and pull out all the tools I had collected. "There is a fine line between pessimism and realism" I whisper, an old quote from a long ago childhood. The time of being an optimist had ended the same time Hogwarts fell, and ever since that day I had been working to prepare. _I refuse to be captured by them. I will not let them win that way._ I grab each item and lay them out on my bed. I know I still have some time, and I can't help but think back to the times when things were good.Sitting on the window seat, I look out at the clear sky, and I can see the stars twinkling happily, with the moonlight casting a heavenly glow on the meadow beginning just after my house. It is summertime, and the flowers are in full bloom. It is a lovely sight, with the tops of the other houses just visible beyond the meadow. Before I know it, I can see three children running through a meadow just like this, half a world and a lifetime away.

"Hermione help or we'll all be late to dinner!" Ron yelled as he raced around the flowers trying to snatch a letter from Harry. He had been torturing Ron for an hour now reading snippets of the letter from his girlfriend Bella. "Oh Ron how I miss you, won't you ever write me again? I hate how we go to different schools, we can never be together!" He continued while jumping around to avoid Ron.

"Harry give Ron his letter back NOW," Ginny yelled from the buttercup section she had been reading from. The others stared in shock, surprised that she would yell something like that.

"Great Wizards Ginny" Harry said, blushing as he handed the letter to Ron. It had become common knowledge that he had a crush on her, and were now just waiting for the courage to ask her out. "Yeesh, no need to get all buggered up. Here Ron, I didn't mean to torture you," After a beat and a smile. He added. "Actually I did, but no need to awake the wrath of Ginny, right?" Harry said as he handed the letter back to Ron.

After that they really realized how late it really was and scrambled to get back to the Great Hall on time.

It was only three weeks later when Hogsmeade fell, and the horror fully hit home.

I open my eyes again to the harsh reality and the bitter knowledge that the world I once knew, the world that was full of laughter and love is no more, and all I can do is cry.

I cry for Neville who was driven insane just like his parents.

For the Patil twins; and Lavender who had to watch them die before her own death.

And the Weasley family; all but Ginny were killed in one day. Some say she is out there still, but I know better. I know that she was either evil herself or driven insane, and I don't want to know the answer.

It seems all this world has seen is death, and pain. I hope wherever they are that things are wonderful, and so much better than here. _Not like you won't know soon enough._ I think to myself. I return to my bedside, and grab the first tool in my arsenal. Turning the bottle over in my hands I read the dosage. "One hundred tablets, 500 milligrams each; enough to kill a couple horse, let alone me. The milk on the dresser takes slightly sweet going down, and coats my stomach as I slowly swallow the bottle.

I feel the same, and I know it will be a little while before the pills incapacitate me. I look to the dresser on the other side of the room and see one of the most important things in my life there. My wand. I walk over and grab it, turning it over and over in my hand. I haven't cast a spell in months; ever since I first had to hide away. I laugh a little as I say libero and the beam of light penetrates the darkness I've been in since the sun sank beneath the horizon. Extinguishing the light, I return to the window seat. With the moon fully raised and the stars shining brightly the field is still beautiful, and I am brought back to another night…

"Hermione you have been called to this meeting as we would like to inform you that you are going to be Head Girl next year." Professor Dumbledore said to me as Professor McGonagall's eyes shone with pride. I was just brought in to a staff meeting, and could just stand in shock as all of my teachers took their turn to approach me.

"Congratulations" Remus said to me, as he gave me a friendly hug. "Like it's any surprise really, but it is a miraculous accomplishment." He said before leaving. It was the end of the meeting, and slowly the professors were leaving.

McGonagall approached me next, and giving me a great motherly hug, whispered in my ear "There was no choice really; you beat out all the other girls by far." Eyes twinkling slightly, she also added "And now I can hold it over Severus head for the next few months that he wasn't able to stop you."

Next came Professor Flitwick, and Sinistra, and all the other teachers I had had, taking their time to shake my hand before filing out. Finally, it is only Professor Dumbledore in the room with me. "Well done, my child." He said, while holding my small hand in his. "I think you will be very happy to know that every Head Girl or Boy has gone on to lead a very successful life. And a happy one, at least for a little while."

With that I hug him quickly before exiting the room and bumping into Professor Snape in the hallway. "Sorry Professor," I say quickly, he had not been one to congratulate me, and I figured he was not in a good mood. Like he ever really was, anyway.

"Come here," He barked form the window he had retreated to. "Relax Miss Granger, I mean you no harm."

Walking over to him, I saw he was looking out across the grounds to the Forbidden Forest, and the Shrieking Shack just visible beyond it. Ever since Sirius had been cleared Snape had been even more morose than before. Letting go of a hate that had existed for so long, and finding a peace between them had been hard-won.

"Yes Professor?" I asked, wondering what he was thinking about.

"This world is hard on everyone, and preconceived notions are often wrong or incomplete. I must be hard on you in class; and outside. I am in the situation where no one can know what I think."

"Okay Professor." I said, worried where this conversation was going.

"You are a bright student, and for many a pleasure to teach." He said softly, turning to her. "You bring light to this world when there is none, and you give an old man hope." He turned away form her then. "This will be the only time you do not seem me in my _evil_ persona. No matter what happens, don't forget the truths you know, and don't let anyone lead you away from then."

Before I could respond he was gone, and as the weeks went by, I could truly see how true his words were.

Now it has been many months since then, and the world is a very different place. Professor Snape was killed months ago, on a secret attack, when someone mistook him for a real Death Eater. All that was good in Hogwarts disappeared not long after; when the war came home. Hogwarts was ruined, and the little that remains is now a school for teaching Dark Magic.

My vision goes blurry at that thought, and I can really feel the Morphine kicking in. _Not long now._ I think, and go to grab the next weapon off of my bed. Before I use it though, I grab the picture off of my nightstand, and place it next to my head. Emboldened by the picture, I grab the knife, and place it against my skin. At seven inches long, never used and meant for filleting; it makes a lovely sight, sparkling in the moonlight. I glance to the picture again, and looking at how happy things were, bring the knife down.

I feel the knife go through pale skin, withered muscle, beating blood vessels, and finally hit hard bone. The cut is striking red, lengthwise along my pale skin. The old muggle movies I used to watch finally pay off because they tell me how to cut. My blood is gushing down my arm, so I quickly gather my strength and repeat the action on my other arm as well. I feel wonderful now, floating away; like those first few days of being in love.

I look down at my coverlet and instead of seeing blood; I see two lovely looking flowers blooming on the bed. I know it truly won't be long now, and grab for the final tool. It is heavy in my hand and I have issues raising it to my head. I look over to the picture one last time, and smile as I see where I will be going soon. With the smiling faces of the Weasley's looking down on me, I glance out the window one last time.

In the distance I can see the first house going up in flames at the end of the meadow. Sunrise is far way in a number of different ways, everything_ is truly over now_ I think, and close my eyes. Instead of seeing the horrible events to come I see nothing but the smile faces of my friends. They are a beacon in the night. The muggle contraption in my hand is a revolver, and the cold steel now feels warm to me. With what little life I have left I kiss the picture that is next to my head. I can no longer see, the picture through my, eyes; but I can feel it in my heart.

I hear a banging downstairs, and know that it is time. And as the band of the trigger tells the Death Eaters where I am too late; I hear a phoenix singing in the back of my mind.

And I smile.


End file.
